


Imagine Dean Calling Sam to give him some Bad News

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Dean Calling Sam to give him some Bad News

Dean took a shuddering breath as he tried to collect himself. He didn’t know how he was supposed to call Sam; he hadn’t talked to him since he left for Stanford three years ago. Now he had to call and tell him that their baby sister was-

Shaking his head Dean tried to clear his mind, hoping that if he shook his head hard enough he’d be able to forget for a moment what happened to you.

He’d be able to forget the way you screamed his name for help.

He’d be able to forget the fear in your eyes as he tried to stop the profuse bleeding from your chest.

He’d be able to forget how you begged him to save you.

He’d be able to forget how he felt you take your last breaths.

He’d be able to forget that you were dead because he had overlooked a closet in the house you two were hunting a shifter at.

He’d be able to forget that your death was on him.

But he couldn’t, and now he was going to have to call his brother to tell him that their little sister; their barely eighteen year old sister was dead.

The last time Y/N had talked to Sam she was telling him that she had decided against going off to college so that she could stay with Dean.

She stayed because of him.

Everything was because of him.

Pressing the send button Dean held the phone up to his ear, hoping Sam wouldn’t answer but knowing he would since Dean was using your phone.

“Hey Y/N.” Sam’s voice came through the other end of the line.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice cracked.

The phone was silent for a moment and that was when Dean knew that Sam had realized why he was getting the call.

Dean heard Sam try to suppress a sob,

“No.”


End file.
